Três
by Carol Camui
Summary: Jared finalmente vivia o relacionamento dos seus sonhos. Jensen nunca acreditou que o destino fosse trazer o passado para atormentá-lo. Jeffrey só queria se divertir um pouco. - Fic Slash! Presente pra Thata Martins! Completa!
1. Chapter 1

**Três**

_Por Carol Camui_

_Para Thata Martins_

_  
_**Disclaimer: **Não, eles não me pertencem, vocês sabem disso.

**Sinopse:** Jared finalmente vivia o relacionamento dos seus sonhos. Jensen nunca acreditou que o destino pudesse trazer o passado para atormentá-lo. Jeffrey só queria se divertir um pouco.

**Shipper:** Bem… J3?

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

**Nota:** Essa fic é uma continuação indireta de "**E se Deus fosse um de nós?**". Eu não iria continuá-la tão cedo, mas a Thata me pediu e ela me fez gostar muito de ver Jeffrey e Jensen juntos, se entendem o que quero dizer... *cof, cof* Thata, essa é sua, amore! \o/

**Nota 2:** A música da fic é Três, da Ana Carolina. A única mulher cuja voz me tira do sério.

* * *

_**Um**_

_Foi grande o meu amor_

_Não sei o que me deu_

_Quem inventou fui eu_

_Fiz de você meu sol_

_Da noite primordial_

_E o mundo fora nós_

_Se resumia a tédio e pó_

_Quando em você_

_Tudo se complicou_

Jared se mexeu lentamente na cama. Abriu os olhos bem devagar, mas logo os fechou de novo. A luz do sol batia direto no seu rosto e ele gemeu algo incompreensível. Sentiu alguém se mexer por cima do seu braço e virou a cabeça, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Jensen estava todo encolhido do seu lado. Vê-lo dormir era um dos vícios favoritos de Jared. Se aproximou e beijou de leve a ponta de seu nariz. Ouviu Jensen murmurar alguma coisa, se mexer um pouco e continuar dormindo.

Jared se levantou com cautela. Não queria ser responsável por seu adorável mal humor matinal. Tirou a roupa e foi tomar uma ducha rápida. Sua pele se arrepiou com o toque da água fria, mas ele não se importou. Ficou parado por um tempo, sentindo o frescor se espalhar por todo o seu corpo.

Quando saiu do chuveiro, Jensen ainda estava dormindo. Jared sorriu. Ele não queria se gabar, mas com certeza tinha deixado o outro cansado depois da noite anterior.

Vestiu uma regata branca e uma bermuda de moletom. Abriu a porta do quarto e foi atropelado por sua cachorra. Por mais que Jared tentasse, Sadie ainda não tinha aprendido bons modos dentro de casa.

Assim que Sadie se desvencilhou de Jared, foi direto para cima da cama molestar seu outro dono. Jensen levou um susto e se encolheu ainda mais embaixo das cobertas.

-Jared! Tire esse monstro de cima de mim!

-Vem aqui garota! - Sadie veio toda desembestada lamber a cara de Jared, enquanto Jensen tentava se recuperar do susto. - Não fale assim com ela, Jen!

Jensen descobriu um pedaço do rosto e lhe lançou um olhar que poderia tê-lo transformado em um cubo de gelo, não fosse a temperatura altíssima já àquela hora da manhã.

-Vem aqui com o papai. Vou te levar pra passear, é isso que você quer, não é?

Sadie colocou a língua pra fora, sem deixar de balançar o rabo freneticamente. Aquilo com certeza era um sim.

-Venha, vamos deixar o Jen dormir mais um pouco. Ele teve uma noite e tanto ontem, sabia disso?

Jared começou a rir quando Jensen passou a xingá-lo baixinho debaixo do travesseiro. Depois disso, teve que desviar do mesmo travesseiro, que veio voando em direção à sua cabeça.

Saiu do quarto, levando Sadie consigo e buscando Harley para um passeio matinal. A manhã estava bem quente mas, ainda assim, agradável. Jared e os cachorros circularam por uns 5 quarteirões antes de apostarem corrida de volta pra casa.

Quando Jared entrou no apartamento, sentiu um aroma gostoso de café e foi logo correndo para a cozinha. Jensen estava sentado de costas para ele, bebendo o líquido fumegante em sua caneca e beliscando algumas coisas de cima da mesa.

Jared se aproximou devagar e pousou os lábios na pele quente do pescoço do outro. Jensen se encolheu com o susto, mas logo relaxou e suspirou com as carícias de Jared.

Jensen virou o corpo e Jared beijou sua boca, sentindo o sabor de café misturado com seu próprio gosto.

-Bom dia. - Jared disse, assim que desgrudou os lábios da boca carnuda dele.

-Hmm... -Jensen se aproximou para mais um beijo e Jared sorriu. Era ótimo constatar que seu humor já tinha voltado ao normal.

Beijar Jensen era sempre uma experiência única. Jared nunca estaria acostumado com aquilo e pra ele estava perfeito daquele jeito. Sentou ao seu lado e os dois terminaram de tomar café juntos.

-Vou tomar outro banho, estou todo suado, de novo. –Jared disse, puxando o tecido de sua camiseta molhada, que estava grudada em seu peito. - Quer se juntar a mim?

Jensen balançou a cabeça, fingindo indignação. - Já estamos atrasados, Jay.

Jared fez cara de triste. - Isso foi um não?

-Sim.

-Sim?

-Sim, isso foi um não. - Jensen riu da cara de cachorrinho abandonado de Jared. Se levantou e puxou o outro pela mão. - Mas eu posso te levar até o banheiro, se você quiser.

Jared jogou a cabeça para o lado. -O que eu tenho que fazer pra conseguir mais do que isso?

Jensen olhou pra cima, com ar de pensador. Jared não resistiu e o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço e colocando as mãos por dentro de sua camiseta. Ouviu Jensen gemer quando deu uma mordida um pouco mais forte na pele sensível.

Finalmente alcançou seus lábios e os dois iniciaram um daqueles beijos longos que eram os preferidos de Jared. Jensen passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e Jared segurou firme sua cintura, levando-o para o banheiro.

Aí aconteceu uma das coisas que Jared mais odiava. O telefone tocou e Jensen conseguiu se desvencilhar dos seus braços antes que ele conseguisse impedir.

Jared não teve outra escolha além de entrar no banheiro, não sem amaldiçoar até a sétima geração o maldito que resolvera ligar pra eles àquela hora da manhã. Tomou um banho rápido, só pra remover seu suor. Entrou no quarto e Jensen estava de costas pra ele, terminando de se arrumar.

-Quem era?

-Engano. – Jensen respondeu, vagamente.

Jared bufou, enquanto esfregava a toalha no cabelo molhado. – Você deixou de tomar banho comigo por um engano?

Jensen deu de ombros. -Acontece. E eu já tinha tomado banho.

-Isso não me importa... Você está me devendo um banho agora.

Jensen olhou pra ele, passando os olhos por seu corpo desnudo.-Ok, Tigre. Depois pago o que você quiser... Agora, veste logo uma roupa e vamos indo, por favor? Não quero levar bronca de novo.

-Hmm... eu vou me lembrar da sua promessa.

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça e saiu do quarto sorrindo. – Te espero no carro!

Jared demorou mais um pouco escolhendo a melhor roupa, só para provocar Jensen. Depois de 15 minutos estavam a caminho do estúdio. Jensen dirigia sério e Jared o observava discretamente. Não conseguia evitar olhar Jensen. Era simplesmente hipnotizante, talvez por ser bonito demais, ele não sabia. Estava completamente perdido.

-Hey... pare de me olhar assim.

Jared ficou meio sem jeito e desviou o olhar pela janela. Jensen riu e continuou dirigindo, sem dizer mais nada.

Chegaram aos estúdios e foram correndo para a maquiagem. Eles não tinham nenhuma cena pra ser gravada no primeiro horário mas sabiam que o diretor fazia questão da presença de todos logo pela manhã.

Antes de entrarem no trailer da maquiagem, foram interpelados por Jim Beaver, que se dirigia a um galpão perto dali.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Haan... maquiagem? – respondeu Jared, sem entender nada.

-Bom dia pra você também, Jim. – disse Jensen.

Jim encarava os dois como se eles fossem uma espécie nova e desconhecida de alienígenas. -Parem de idiotice. Vocês não estão sabendo?

-Aparentemente não. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jensen.

-Vamos. Vocês vão ver. – Jim foi andando na frente deles e só lhes restou segui-lo.

Jared trocou um olhar confuso com Jensen. -Desembucha logo, Jim. O que tá havendo?

Jim olhou pra trás, sorrindo levemente. – Não acredito que ele não contou pra vocês... Típico.

-E-ele? – A voz de Jensen tremia e Jared achou aquilo muito estranho.

-Ele quem?! – Não era possível que só ele, Jared, fosse o perdido ali.

Ninguém disse mais nada até que finalmente chegaram ao galpão, onde parecia estar acontecendo algum tipo de festa. Bem animada por sinal.

Todo mundo da equipe parecia estar lá. Todos em volta de alguma coisa, ou alguém. Não dava pra ver dali. Foram se aproximando e Jared sorriu quando finalmente viu o motivo de toda aquela euforia.

–Oh, Deus... – Jensen murmurou ao seu lado e Jared achou engraçado ele dizer aquilo.

Jared acenou e ficou feliz quando foi notado por ele, que abriu caminho entre todas aquelas pessoas e foi direto até eles.

-Jeffrey! – Jared o abraçou apertado. Estava muito surpreso e contente com a volta de seu amigo.

-Jared... Nossa, você cresceu! – disse Jeffrey Dean Morgan, apertando seu braços e olhando admirado pra ele.

Jared deu risada. – Você também... está ótimo! – E estava mesmo.

Jeffrey agora olhava para trás, onde estava Jensen. Ele soltou Jared e foi até onde o outro estava. Os dois se olhavam e Jared podia jurar que Jensen estava meio pálido.

-Jeff.

-Jensen. – Jeffrey o abraçou e, por mais que Jared tenha achado aquela cena um pouco estranha, ele não conseguiu pensar muito nela, pois Misha estava lhe puxando para o outro lado, contando alguma coisa que deveria ser engraçada, mas Jared não conseguiu prestar atenção.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Três**

_Por Carol Camui_

_Para Thata Martins_

_  
_**Disclaimer: **Não, eles não me pertencem, vocês sabem disso.

**Sinopse:** Jared finalmente vivia o relacionamento dos seus sonhos. Jensen nunca acreditou que o destino pudesse trazer o passado para atormentá-lo. Jeffrey só queria se divertir um pouco.

**Shipper:** Bem… J3?

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

**Nota Importante:** Se você é muito fã de Padackles, ama muito o Jared e acha que o Jensen é o ser perfeito para ele, eu não te aconselho a ler essa fic. Pronto, aviso dado. Não aceito reclamações posteriores... u.u

**Nota 2:** Agora além de Três, também tem um trecho de Cantinho Fever, da Aninha gostos... digo, Ana Carolina.

* * *

_**Dois**_

_Se você quer amar_

_Não basta um só amor_

_Não sei como explicar_

_Um só sempre é demais_

_Pra seres como nós_

_Sujeitos a jogar_

_As fichas todas de uma vez_

_Sem temer naufragar_

–Oh, Deus... - Foi tudo o que Jensen conseguiu dizer ao ver quem vinha caminhando até eles. Ele tinha parado de respirar no momento em que colocou os olhos em Jeffrey.

Faziam alguns meses desde que os dois tinham se visto pela última vez e ele não pensou que o ator fosse voltar tão cedo. Claro, haviam os boatos, e o próprio Jeffrey contou que Kripke tinha lhe chamado para conversarem. Mas depois o assunto morreu e Jensen pensou que eles haviam desistido.

Mas quando ele viu o número registrado naquela chamada que recebeu pela manhã, não acreditou em seus próprios olhos. Ele quase atendeu, mas não teve coragem.

Algo lhe dizia que iria pagar caro por isso.

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver Jeffrey e Jared se abraçando. Havia alguma coisa muito errada ali, algo que escapava ao seu controle, algo que ele não queria, não _devia_ sentir.

Então Jeffrey olhou para ele e Jensen soube. Ainda estava tudo lá, da mesma forma que antes. Todo o calor, toda a paixão e, principalmente, a luxúria. Jensen nunca pensou que um olhar tão breve pudesse dizer tantas coisas.

Seu coração disparou quando o mais velho veio ao seu encontro.

- Jeff. - Fez um esforço enorme para conseguir extrair alguma palavra de sua boca, e tudo o que conseguiu foi aquilo. Sabia que Jared estava olhando pra eles e se esforçava ao máximo para parecer natural. Tinha consciência de que falhava miseravelmente.

-Jensen. - Era inevitável. Jensen sempre se arrepiava ao ouvir seu nome dito por aquela voz.

Agora estavam frente a frente. O loiro não pôde deixar de notar que Jeffrey estava ainda mais bonito que da última vez. Ou talvez aquele amontoado de sentimentos estivesse fazendo ele ver demais, não tinha como saber, e era melhor não pensar muito nisso.

Então Jeffrey o abraçou e Jensen fechou os olhos, abraçando-o de volta.

O toque era o mesmo. Possessivo. Jensen se sentiu totalmente protegido naquele abraço forte. Inclinou a cabeça e encostou de leve em seu pescoço, aspirando instintivamente aquele perfume delicioso do qual sentira tanta falta.

- Jensen... - por um instante Jensen se esqueceu de que estavam em um lugar lotado e que muitas pessoas deviam estar olhando para os dois. Naquele instante só havia Jeffrey. Jeffrey e seu cheiro maravilhoso, seu abraço quente e sua voz hipnotizante. Jeffrey e aquela vontade insana de beijá-lo naquele exato momento. - é bom te ver de novo.

Jensen respirou fundo e se afastou um pouco, olhando o outro de frente. - … achei que não voltaria mais.

Jeffrey estreitou os olhos e sorriu de leve. - Por que achou isso?

Jensen deu de ombros e sorriu também. De certa forma se sentia muito feliz com a volta de Jeffrey.

- Eu tinha que te ver de novo, Jensen. - Jeffrey olhou ao redor e deu um passo pra trás. - Te encontro mais tarde.

Então ele se afastou e Jensen ficou paralisado no mesmo lugar até voltar a assumir o controle sobre si e finalmente sair daquele lugar.

Sabia que sua atitude pareceria estranha para muita gente, mas ele não se importou. Precisava de ar.

Como ele podia ser tão idiota? Ficar tão abalado com a simples presença de Jeffrey na frente de todo mundo? Na frente de Jared.

-Jared... - Só agora percebia o tamanho do problema em que havia se metido. Não fosse por seu relacionamento com Jared, a volta de Jeffrey seria a melhor coisa do mundo. Não fosse ele ter se envolvido com Jeffrey e seu relacionamento com Jared seria perfeito.

Aquilo não ia dar certo. A única coisa correta a fazer era contar a verdade a Jeffrey. Sim, assim que tivesse a oportunidade, diria que ele e Jared estavam juntos e que isso mudava tudo entre eles. Então ele, Jensen, faria de tudo para esquecê-lo e sua vida voltaria a ser como antes. Simples.

Passados alguns minutos, Jensen voltou para o galpão. Sabia que não seria tão fácil assim, mas ele tinha que tentar. Ele era um ator, não deveria ser tão difícil disfarçar seus sentimentos afinal.

Procurou Jared no meio a multidão e o encontrou conversando com Misha e Jim em um canto. Respirou fundo e foi se juntar a eles.

-x-

As gravações estavam indo muito bem, apesar de tudo. Mas Jensen agradeceu internamente por não precisar fazer nenhuma cena a sós com Jeffrey. Não que ele não fosse conseguir, mas era melhor não arriscar esse tipo de coisa, ao menos por enquanto.

O loiro aproveitou o intervalo para esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Pelo menos Jared não estava por perto para ficar lhe fazendo perguntas. Inventou uma desculpa e foi para seu trailer.

Entrou no banheiro e jogou muita água fria no rosto e no pescoço. Talvez aquilo ajudasse um pouco. Pegou uma toalha e se secou, indo até a geladeira pegar uma garrafa de água gelada. Fechou os olhos enquanto o líquido escorria livremente por sua garganta. Depois aproveitou e molhou um pedaço da nuca e parte da camisa. Talvez fosse melhor tomar um banho gelado de uma vez, pensou.

Então a porta, que só agora Jensen se lembrava de não ter trancado, se abriu e entrou a última pessoa que ele precisava ver naquele momento.

Ele sabia que aquele momento chegaria, mas não precisava ser tão cedo. Jensen não se sentia forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo. E o jeito como o outro o olhava deixava bem claro quais eram suas intenções. Alguém lá em cima, definitivamente, não gostava dele.

Jeffrey entrou tranquilamente no trailer, caminhando em sua direção. Jensen não pôde deixar de notar aquele andar meio felino. E aquele olhar que o deixava totalmente indefeso. Respirou fundo e tomou mais um gole de sua água, que já parecia estar quente diante daquela situação.

-Então é aqui que se esconde. - Jeffrey agora olhava ao redor.

-Jeffrey. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar. - Jensen falou o mais rápido possível.

Jeffrey voltou a olhar pra ele e se aproximou mais um pouco. Estava sério. - Tem a ver com o fato de você não ter atendido meu telefonema hoje de manhã?

Jensen mordeu o lábio e assentiu, abaixando a cabeça.

- Quem é, Jensen? Eu conheço?

-Sim... - Jensen olhou para ele. - É o Jared.

Jeffrey arqueou levemente a sobrancelha e sorriu de lado. - Mesmo? Hmm... - Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, e Jensen suspirou aliviado. Não tinha sido tão difícil afinal. - Você o ama?

Jensen colocou a garrafa de água na mesinha ali perto. Ainda não tinha parado pra pensar na palavra com a letra A. Ele sabia que gostava muito de Jared. Estar ao lado dele era muito bom. Uma das melhores coisas que já lhe aconteceram. - Se eu o amo? Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

-Uma pergunta simples. Sim ou não?

Jensen abriu a boca pra responder mas nenhum som saiu dali. Viu Jeffrey chegar cada vez mais perto e isso o deixou nervoso. Deu um passo pra trás mas só encontrou a parede atrás de si. Merda.

Jeffrey sorriu e colocou os dois braços na parede ao lado da sua cabeça. - Foi o que eu pensei. - Agora ele olhava bem fundo em seus olhos.

Uma parte de Jensen tinha consciência de que estava encurralado. Encrencado. _Fodido_.

A outra parte não se importava nem um pouco.

-Jeff... me beija logo. -Jeffrey sorriu mais ainda e fez o que Jensen pediu.

Jensen só se deu conta do quanto sentiu falta daquilo quando seus lábios foram pressionados contra os dele. Era ainda melhor do que se lembrava. Continuava quente e delicioso. Mais do que perfeito. Abriu a boca e estremeceu quando suas línguas finalmente se tocaram. Como era possível um beijo ser tão bom assim?

Jensen sabia que deveria ter imposto alguma resistência, mas o resultado ainda seria o mesmo. Jeffrey não aceitaria não como resposta. E quem era ele para negar?

Colocou as mãos em torno de sua cintura e inclinou um pouco a cabeça. Jeffrey agora segurava sua nuca e o pressionava cada vez mais contra a parede. Jensen já estava ficando sem fôlego só de sentir aquele corpo perto do seu. Enfiou as mãos por dentro de sua camiseta preta e sentiu o calor da pele morena. Afastou-se um pouco em busca de ar e gemeu quando Jeffrey posicionou a coxa entre suas pernas.

-Você é meu, Jensen... - Sua boca estava perto do seu ouvido e ele passava a língua de leve pelo lóbulo de sua orelha. Jensen sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha quando a barba mal feita roçou sua pele e suas pernas ficaram bambas. Segurou-se ainda mais forte nele e gemeu alto quando recebeu uma mordida forte em seu pescoço. - sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

_Me levou prum cantinho  
E disse "morde"  
Quando dei por mim pensei:"que sorte"  
_

Naquele instante, a única coisa que Jensen sabia era que precisava de mais. Puxou os quadris do outro em sua direção e vibrou com o gemido que Jeffrey deixou escapar. Buscou novamente sua boca e o beijou quase violentamente, sendo correspondido na mesma medida.

Jensen estava derretendo. O lugar poderia estar em chamas que ele não notaria a diferença. Jeffrey ocupava qualquer rastro de pensamento que ele ainda poderia ter. Mas Jensen já tinha parado de pensar há muito tempo.

_Disse tudo bem  
Tudo é natural  
Olhou bem nos meus olhos,  
Chupou meu pau_

Jeffrey mordia, chupava, lambia e sugava seus lábios de forma insana. E ainda se movia pra frente e pra trás, enlouquecendo Jensen, que nem sabia de quem eram aqueles gemidos que fugiam ocasionalmente, causando mais estremecimentos em seu corpo.

-Jeffrey... Pelo amor de... _Deus –_ Jensen jogou a cabeça pra trás e Jeffrey se ajoelhou na frente dele. Jensen agarrou seus cabelos e perdeu o pingo de fôlego que lhe restava quando o ator mais velho começou a abrir suas calças com pressa.

Jeffrey não tirava os olhos dele. Jensen estava hipnotizado. Só esboçou uma reação quando se viu exposto na frente do rosto do outro. Arfou e buscou apoio na parede atrás de si, enquanto Jeffrey ostentava seu sorriso deliciosamente perverso enquanto começava a lambê-lo devagar.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

Jensen então não viu mais nada. Afundou os dedos em seu cabelo escuro e sentiu a língua rodear sua glande e então percorrer toda a extensão, até chegar em suas bolas, que receberam um tratamento especial antes dele voltar a torturar a ponta.

-Cristo! Jeff... - Jeffrey finalmente ouviu suas súplicas e o engoliu por inteiro. Jensen soltou um gemido longo e sentiu suas pernas cederem. Mas Jeffrey segurava firme sua cintura, garantindo que ele não caísse e guiando seu corpo em sua direção.

_You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night_

Com Jeffrey sugando com toda aquela fúria e vontade, Jensen sabia não duraria muito tempo. Também sabia que se abrisse os olhos encontraria no rosto do outro a expressão mais deliciosa do mundo e aquilo terminaria mais rápido ainda.

Mas ele não resistiu. Precisava ver, só assim acreditaria totalmente no que estava acontecendo. Que Jeffrey estava mesmo ali com ele. Que estava – oh Deus – chupando seu pau com a cara mais safada que Jensen já tinha visto em sua vida.

Como previsto, Jensen gozou logo. E Jeffrey continuou sugando até a última gota, enquanto escorava Jensen, que tinha quase desmaiado ali.

Jeffrey só se levantou quando teve certeza que Jensen se aguentaria sozinho de pé. Ficou olhando para o rosto alterado do loiro que sorriu, cansado.

-Sabe... senti falta dos nossos intervalos entre as gravações.

Jeffrey riu e sacudiu a cabeça. - Sei... Jared não faz intervalos com você?

Jensen fez uma careta. - Por que você tem que quebrar a magia do momento?

Jeffrey riu mais alto dessa vez. -Se não tivesse que voltar a gravar daqui há... - ele olhou no relógio em seu pulso. - 2 minutos, eu podia te dar um pouco de _magia_.

Jensen abriu a boca e fez um _Wow _mudo. Jeffrey chegou mais perto e deu um beijo breve nele. - Acho melhor você dar um jeito nessa sua situação antes de voltar pra lá. - Disse Jensen, pondo a mão sobre o volume atrás das calças do outro. - Ainda temos 2 minutos. Quer uma mão?

_Não há lugar pra lamúrias  
Essas não caem bem  
Não há lugar pra calúnias  
Mas por que não nos reinventar?_

_

* * *

  
_

.

.

.

Olha, eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando. Eu também pensei isso. Jensen é mesmo uma vadia. Huahauhauahauhuhuahau!

Mas cara, pensa bem, é o Jeffrey! Jeffrey Dean Morgan, não dá pra recusar não... *abana*

Esse foi mais um capítulo da fic que faz parte da campanha **Fantasie com Jeffrey Dean Morgan**! Nesse frio, é a melhor coisa. Recomendadíssimo! \o/

Eu agradeço a todos que leram e obrigada pelas reviews!

Até a parte **Três**!

.

.

**Gabi M. **Eu não demorei tanto assim, demorei? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Obrigada pela review! Beeeijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Três**

_Por Carol Camui_

_Para Thata Martins_

_  
_**Disclaimer: **Não, eles não me pertencem, vocês sabem disso.

**Sinopse:** Jared finalmente vivia o relacionamento dos seus sonhos. Jensen nunca acreditou que o destino pudesse trazer o passado para atormentá-lo. Jeffrey só queria se divertir um pouco.

**Shipper:** Bem… J3?

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

**Nota: **Último capítulo galera! Esse foi meio difícil de escrever, espero que aprovem o resultado. Obrigada pro todos os comentários nos capítulos anteriores, amei todos eles!

**Nota 2:** Ontem foi aniversário do meu querido Jeffrey! Então Jeffrey, essa é pra você! Huahuahuahauhauahuahauhauaha! \o/ .:ignorem-me:.

* * *

**Três**

Eu quero tudo que há

O mundo e seu amor

Não quero ter que optar

Quero poder partir

Quero poder ficar

Poder fantasiar

Sem nexo e em qualquer lugar

Com seu sexo junto ao mar. 

Jeffrey saiu do trailer com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Não tinha como negar que Jensen sabia usar as mãos muito bem. Voltar estava sendo melhor do que imaginara inicialmente. Mas ele sabia que podia ficar ainda melhor.

Um pouco mais a frente, Jared vinha andando em sua direção. Olhava um tanto surpreso para ele. Jeffrey se manteve impassível e foi ao seu encontro.

-Hey Jared.

-Jeffrey... Ahnn eu vim procurar pelo Jensen. Ele está no trailer?

Sim, claro que ele estava. Mas não devia estar muito apresentável naquele exato momento. Não seria muito interessante se Jared o visse agora. Poderia ser constrangedor até. Ele iria se perguntar por que Jensen estava tão ofegante e desalinhado. E ainda tinha aquela expressão totalmente satisfeita e deliciosamente pervertida em seu rosto. Jeffrey sorriu internamente. Ele tinha feito um belo trabalho, mas Jared não poderia apreciá-lo. Definitivamente não.

- Sim. Nós estávamos conversando. - Jeffrey fez uma pausa, sem tirar os olhos de Jared. - Ele me contou sobre vocês.

Jared parou, um pouco assustado. - O que quer dizer?

Jeffrey olhou sério pra ele. - Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

-Ah. Sei. Acho. - Jared o olhava com certo receio e Jeffrey sorriu.

-Não precisa ficar assim, Jay. Eu já desconfiava de vocês há muito tempo.

Jared soltou uma risada nervosa. Não devia ser muito fácil pra ele lidar com aquele assunto com outras pessoas. Jeffrey se perguntou se era o único que sabia.

- Eu não sei o que dizer Jeff...

-Não precisa dizer nada Jared. Não deve explicações a mim. Quero que saiba que estou feliz por vocês. Mesmo.

Jared sorriu e o abraçou. Jeffrey quase sentiu uma ponta de remorso pelo que tinha feito minutos atrás naquele trailer. Mas ele acabou sorrindo também e abraçou Jared de volta. Foi nessa hora que Jeffrey ouviu a porta do trailer se abrir. Se afastou de Jared e viu Jensen observando os dois. Ele tinha dado um jeito no cabelo bagunçado e na roupa amassada. Mas Jeffrey notou uma certa palidez em seu rosto enquanto encarava os dois.

Jared foi até Jensen e os dois trocaram um selinho rápido. - Por que você sumiu? Fiquei preocupado. - perguntou Jared segurando suas mãos.

-Não foi nada. Só um pouco de dor cabeça. Culpa do calor, acho. - Jeffrey virou o rosto para esconder o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios. Jensen evitava a todo custo olhar para ele. O que era até bom naquela situação.

-Hei garotos, eu deveria estar lá há uns 20 minutos atrás. Vejo vocês por aí. - Jeffrey deixou os dois sozinhos e foi para o lugar onde ele teria que gravar mais algumas cenas aquele dia.

-x-

A quinta temporada estava chegando ao fim, assim como sua participação nas gravações. Ele sabia que sua passagem por ali seria curta, mas a cada dia Jeffrey sentia que tinha tomado a decisão correta quando resolvera aceitar o convite de Kripke. Tinha sentido muita falta de contracenar com seus amigos. Aquele era um trabalho muito diferente de todos os outros que ele estava acostumado. Ali, de certa forma, Jeffrey se sentia em casa.

E ele voltara não só como John Winchester, o pai ausente e obcecado que fora o maior responsável pela bagunça emocional e psicológica que se passava com seus filhos. Agora ele era Deus, o Pai de toda a criação e principalmente daqueles anjos perturbados e carentes que queriam destruir a Terra só para irritarem o Ser mais ausente de todos.

Era ou não um avanço?

E ainda tinha Jim, seu grande amigo que ele não via há séculos. Era maravilhoso poder conviver com ele aqueles dias. E ele também acabou conhecendo gente nova, como aquele cara de nome estranho, Misha. Jeffrey sempre dava muita risada conversando com ele. E era incrível a forma como ele conseguia ficar sério contando os maiores absurdos que Jeffrey já ouvira na vida.

Também tinha Jared. Jeffrey notava uma evolução tremenda em Jared. Ele não era mais o garoto que ele conhecera alguns anos atrás. Agora ele era um ator muito mais experiente, carismático e cada vez mais talentoso. De certa forma, Jeffrey sentia orgulho de fazer parte daquilo, mesmo que indiretamente. Sabia que ele tinha um potencial tremendo, que só precisava ser bem desenvolvido e isso estava acontecendo depressa. Jared crescia mais a cada dia, em vários sentidos, e Jeffrey ficava muito feliz por ele.

Ele gostava muito de Jared. O que estava acontecendo entre ele e Jensen não mudava esse fato.

Ele sabia que Jared ficaria realmente magoado se soubesse das coisas que andava fazendo com Jensen. Quem não ficaria? Mas aquilo era uma coisa que não o incomodava muito. Nem um pouco, na verdade. Porque no fundo era como se Jared não fizesse parte daquilo. Aquilo era entre ele e Jensen. Sempre fora. Desde o início.

Jensen era um caso à parte. Jensen era diferente. Jeffrey desejou Jensen desde o primeiro dia. E foi totalmente correspondido.

Era irracional. Era insano. Era completamente irresistível.

Jeffrey até hoje não conseguia entender muito bem o que se passava entre os dois. Não deveria ser nem mesmo saudável. Era tão quente que beirava o insuportável. Era como uma reação química capaz de provocar uma explosão com a união de apenas dois elementos. E Jeffrey se queimava todas as vezes. Com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Não importava o resto, estar com Jensen era tudo.

Foi por isso que ele se afastou em primeiro lugar. Uma coisa tão intensa, tão forte, poderia consumi-los muito rápido e esgotá-los sem demora. E talvez a distância os ajudasse a equilibrar e acalmar seus sentimentos. Mas sempre que se encontravam era a mesma coisa. Não havia trégua. Era só olhar para Jensen que Jeffrey quase conseguia enxergar o fogo envolvê-los, como uma aura. E então ele sorria e Jensen sempre ficava sem ação.

Jeffrey não ousava nomear aquele sentimento. Achava que estava além de qualquer palavra que ele pudesse dizer. O que importava era que Jensen entendia. Jeffrey tinha certeza de que Jensen sabia tão bem quanto ele que não havia nada a ser feito. Eles só tinham que lidar com aquilo da melhor forma possível.

E a melhor forma que encontraram daquela vez, foi prolongando ao máximo seus intervalos.

Já que agora Jensen tinha resolvido se engraçar com Jared, a coisa ficava um pouco mais complicada. Mas nada que eles não conseguissem resolver. Jeffrey nem ao menos sentia ciúmes de Jared. Ele entendia que Jensen tinha suas necessidades e não seria nem um pouco justo ficar bravo com ele por causa disso. Ele mesmo nunca estava por perto e também não era exatamente um modelo de fidelidade. Mas eles pareciam se entender bem dessa forma. Pelo menos nenhum dos dois tinha reclamado até aquele momento.

Por falar em momento, havia chegado a hora de despistar todo mundo e encontrá-lo para mais um de seus intervalos. Um dos últimos aliás.

Era uma pena, mas seu tempo com Jensen estava acabando. Em breve ele seria chamado para outro trabalho que o levaria a outro lugar e eles se afastariam novamente. Tinha sido assim desde sempre. Melhor não pensar nisso agora.

Jeffrey foi a seu encontro mais uma vez. Entrou sem bater no trailer. Jensen estava no banheiro, lavando o rosto. Jeffrey trancou a porta atrás de si, não queria ser interrompido por nada, nem ninguém. Jensen levantou o rosto e os dois se encararam. Estava lá, como em todas as vezes. O fogo. E agora que estavam sozinhos não precisavam se conter. Jeffrey sorriu e caminhou até ele. Jensen o olhava com fome, com uma ânsia que Jeffrey só via nos olhos dele. Palavras não eram necessárias ali, então Jeffrey o segurou pela cintura, fazendo o se sentar na pia, enquanto Jensen passava as pernas em volta dele e devorava sua boca sem nenhum pudor.

Jeffrey sempre se perdia naquele beijo. A boca de Jensen tinha o poder de deixá-lo sem rumo. Jensen o beijava com força, chupava sua língua, mordia seus lábios e tirava seu fôlego. Ele sabia que seu tempo juntos estava terminando, Jeffrey podia sentir a súplica muda, o desespero, o medo. Não queria deixá-lo assim.

Empurrou seus quadris pra frente, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o corpo de Jensen para mais perto dele. Largou o beijo para respirar e gemer algo incompreensível. Jensen começou a lamber e chupar seu pescoço, puxando Jeffrey para si com as pernas, levantando sua camiseta e arranhando suas costas.

Jeffrey soltou um quase grito quando as unhas curtas se afundaram em sua pele. Arqueou as costas e Jensen começou a beijar seu peito, mordiscando seu mamilo, provocando as mais diversas reações com sua boca bem treinada. Jeffrey puxou seus cabelos e buscou novamente seus lábios, beijando-o da mesma forma desesperada.

Jensen se contorcia e movia seu corpo junto com o dele, friccionando seus membros ainda cobertos pelo jeans. Um engolindo o gemido do outro.

Jeffrey se afastou por um segundo, somente para tirar a camiseta de Jensen, enquanto este retirava apressadamente seu cinto e abria suas calças. Jeffrey o fez descer na pia e retirou suas calças com a mesma pressa. Sorriu para Jensen, que estava todo trêmulo e ofegante. Beijou de leve seus lábios vermelhos e inchados e o virou de costas. Jensen segurou na pia e olhou para Jeffrey através do espelho. Jeffrey passou os braços em volta dele e envolveu seu membro pulsante, observando seu rosto se contorcer e vendo-o fechar os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Jeffrey levou a outra mão livre até o rosto de Jensen, colocando dois dedos em sua boca.

Jensen chupou seus dedos como se fossem a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Por um momento Jeffrey sentiu as próprias pernas bambas. Começou a masturbar Jensen devagar, inebriado com seus gemidos e se sentindo cada vez mais duro. Retirou os dedos de sua boca e os colocou de uma só vez em sua entrada, provocando-o ainda mais.

Jensen empurrava o corpo pra trás, buscando mais contato com seus dedos e gemendo coisas sem sentido. Jeffrey afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro, provando sua pele, gravando seu perfume.

-Jeffrey... aaahhnnn... por favor...

Jeffrey abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para seu reflexo. Mesmo se quisesse, não iria conseguir provocá-lo por mais tempo, Jensen já estava mais que pronto e ele também. Tirou os dedos e começou a penetrá-lo devagar. Mas então Jensen acabou jogando o corpo pra trás e ele se enfiou todo de uma vez.

Jeffrey nem esperou mais nada. Não havia dúvidas de como Jensen estava querendo aquilo. Então ele deu exatamente o que ele queria. Segurou firme sua cintura, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto saia quase por completo para voltar a meter de uma vez. Jensen soltou um grito e um gemido longo na sequência. Jeffrey colocou os dentes em sua nuca e passou a se movimentar ainda mais rápido.

Jensen colocou sua mão em cima da que bombeava seu membro, masturbando-se junto com ele. Gemia cada vez mais alto, sem controle algum. Jeffrey parou seus movimentos e saiu de dentro dele. Ouviu Jensen praguejar alguma coisa e o virou novamente de frente pra ele.

Como toda a calma possível para aquele momento, Jeffrey o fez se sentar novamente na pia, içou uma de suas pernas, colocando-a em cima de seu ombro e passando a outra ao redor de sua cintura. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Jensen e voltou a comê-lo, desta vez sem pressa.

Jensen tinha o sorriso mais lindo de todos nos lábios e segurava em seus ombros com força. Jogava a cabeça para trás e fechava os olhos, deixando escapar os ruídos mais obscenos daquela boca que tinha sido desenhada para o pecado. Jeffrey não tinha como resistir àquilo. Era demais, até mesmo para ele. Deixou seu corpo se mover de acordo com sua vontade e foi calá-lo novamente com seu beijo. Fez sua mão voltar a deslisar por seu membro, enquanto devorava cada um de seus gemidos agoniados.

Não sabe quanto tempo passaram naquela dança. Era como simbiose e também era mais do que pura satisfação mútua. Mas então Jeffrey sentiu que estava chegando ao fim. Veio descendo por sua espinha, se acumulando em seu baixo ventre e o fez atacar Jensen com ainda mais empenho. Então sua visão embaçou e ele foi forçado a fechar os olhos, enquanto expelia jatos de seu orgasmo dentro de Jensen, sentindo seu corpo tremer violentamente. Jensen gozou segundos depois, melando sua mão e parte do seu abdômen.

Jeffrey tinha a testa encostada na de Jensen e tentava regular aos poucos sua respiração. Jensen ainda estremecia em seus braços e Jeffrey abaixou sua perna, bem devagar, saindo de dentro dele e o abraçando apertado em seguida. Jensen o segurou com força, afundando o rosto em seu peito. Jeffrey beijou o topo de sua cabeça e cheirou seu cabelo.

-Jeff? - sua voz estava abafada e ele falava bem baixo.

-Hmm?

-Não quero que...

Um barulho alto do lado de fora interrompeu Jensen, deixando Jeffrey sem saber o que ele não queria. Parecia que alguém batia na porta do trailer. Depois ouviram a voz de Jared chamando por Jensen.

Os dois se olharam espantados e Jensen empurrou Jeffrey, começando a pegar sua roupa, que estava em péssimo estado, espalhada por todos os cantos. As batidas na porta ficavam cada vez mais violentas e Jensen resolveu pegar uma toalha e colocá-la em volta da cintura. Saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando Jeffrey sozinho lá dentro.

Jeffrey aproveitou para vestir suas próprias roupas, enquanto tentava escutar o que se passava do lado de fora.

A porta se abriu, Jeffrey ouviu passos e a porta se fechando de novo.

_-O que você está fazendo aqui?_ - a voz de Jared estava um pouco alterada.

_-Tentando tomar banho. O que parece?_ - Jeffrey quase podia ver Jensen apontando para a toalha que envolvia seu corpo.

Jeffrey ouviu Jared suspirar_ -Jensen. Você sumiu faz mais de uma hora. Todos os dias têm sido assim._ - Jared fez uma pausa. Parecia mesmo nervoso. _- O que está acontecendo com você?_

Jensen ficou quieto por alguns segundos. _- Eu não sei o que está querendo dizer. Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. Só isso._

_-Jensen, olhe para mim. - _eles ficaram quietos enquanto que, Jeffrey presumia, Jensen voltava a olhar para Jared._ - É por causa dele, não é?_

Jeffrey sentiu um estremecimento percorrer sua espinha. Não sabia o que pensar a respeito de Jared estar ciente sobre os dois.

_-De quem está falando Jared?_ - a voz de Jensen estava um pouco fraca.

_-Jensen, por favor, não me trate como a um idiota qualquer._ - outra pausa. - _Eu vejo o modo como fica perto dele... e o jeito como ele te olha._

_-Jared... não sabe do que está falando... você não entende._

_-Então me explique. Por favor explique por que desde que ele voltou você está agindo estranho. E aproveite e explique por que diabos sempre que você some, ele também desaparece._ - pausa – _Ah, você acha que eu não notei? Você realmente me subestima, Jensen._

Jensen ainda não dizia nada. _- Aliás, eu bem que pensei que ele estivesse por aqui agora...- _falou Jared.

Jeffrey ouviu passos perto da porta do banheiro e resolveu sair para acabar de vez com aquela discussão. Primeiro olhou para o rosto pálido de Jensen para depois encarar a expressão incrédula de Jared.

-Pensou certo Jared. Eu estou aqui. E era mesmo comigo que ele esteva todas as outras vezes.

Jared abria e fechava a boca sem emitir nenhuma palavra. Em outra situação, Jeffrey teria rido. - Não entendo porque parece tão surpreso. Você já não tinha adivinhado?

-Como pôde..? - Jared agora encarava o chão. Jensen olhava desolado para ele e lançava olhares nervosos para Jeffrey.

-Jared... Eu sinto muito que tenha descoberto dessa forma. Mas não posso dizer que esteja arrependido de qualquer coisa. - Jared deu uma risada forçada e Jeffrey continuou falando. - Jensen sempre esteve fora do seu alcance. Você nunca o teve, Jared.

Jared o encarou com ódio mas Jeffrey não se incomodou. - E sabe por que? - Chegou mais perto de Jared, sem desviar de seus olhos. - Porque Jensen é meu desde muito antes de você sair das fraldas.

Depois disso aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Jared antecipou o braço e lascou um soco bem dado em seu rosto, saindo do trailer logo em seguida, sem olhar para trás. Jeffrey tinha cambaleado um pouco mas se manteve firme. Depois levou a mão até o maxilar para ver se tudo estava em seu lugar.

-Talvez eu tenha merecido isso. - Jensen ainda olhava para a porta, sem nenhuma reação. - Você está bem?

-Eu... - Ele finalmente olhou para Jeffrey, que não conseguiu decifrar o que se passava em seu rosto. - preciso ficar sozinho.

-Ok. - Jeffrey saiu do trailer e ficou pensando no que diabos ele tinha feito ali.

-x-

Nem é preciso dizer que as coisas ficaram muito estranha entre eles. Naquele dia, o restante das gravações foi cancelado, pois Jared tinha alegado algum problema que o impossibilitava de continuar e foi embora pra casa. Jensen evitava a todo custo falar com qualquer um, especialmente com Jeffrey, e acabou indo embora também. Jeffrey não teve outra escolha, se não aceitar o fato de que se a série fosse cancelada, a culpa seria toda dele.

Apesar de tudo, eles ainda eram profissionais e então retomaram o ritmo normal no dia seguinte. Mas sem intervalos entre Jensen e Jeffrey desta vez. Aquele seria seu último intervalo juntos, pois Jeffrey estava se despedindo da série. Sua participação havia chegado ao fim e, apesar de tudo, Jeffrey havia gostado muito de ter feito parte mais uma vez da equipe de Supernatural. Sabia que sentiria saudades de todos. Até de Jared, que por sorte não havia deixado seu olho roxo. Seria muito difícil explicar uma coisa daquelas para a maquiadora.

Jeffrey pensava em como seriam as coisas entre ele e Jensen dali pra frente. Ele não tinha visto os dois juntos, mas sabia que Jensen devia ter conversado com Jared no dia anterior. Talvez os dois até tivessem se reconciliado, se bem que seria bem difícil. Mas não impossível, já que Jared era completamente apaixonado por Jensen. E Jensen poderia ter desmentido tudo o que Jeffrey tinha dito e pedido para o outro perdoá-lo. Jared seria tão idiota assim?

Só o tempo diria. Mas Jeffrey não tinha mais tempo e nem queria pensar naquilo. Despediu-se de seus amigos e foi para o hotel onde ficaria hospedado até o final daquela semana. Não tinha conseguido se despedir de Jensen. Jared, é claro, nem tinha aparecido. Mas o fato de Jensen também tê-lo deixado doía um pouco.

Jeffrey resolveu ignorar o que quer que fosse o que estava sentindo e foi tomar um banho quente, indo para a cama logo em seguida, dormindo profundamente.

-x-

O relógio devia estar marcando 3:00 AM mas ele não tinha certeza. Só sabia que havia um barulho muito irritante ecoando pelo quarto. Levou alguns segundos para perceber que se tratava do telefone. Quem seria idiota o bastante para ligar àquela hora? Resolveu retirar o aparelho do gancho e voltar a dormir.

Quando achou que estava finalmente em paz, outro barulho veio retirá-lo de seus sonhos. Desta vez eram batidas na porta. Jeffrey decidiu que se não fosse uma emergência muito grave, seria obrigado a acabar com a raça de quem ousava atrapalhar seu sono.

Levantou a custo e olhou pelo olho mágico. Não conseguiu ver ninguém. - Quem é?

-Sou eu. - Jeffrey não teve certeza se conhecia aquela voz. O sono ainda atrapalhava muito seus sentidos. Mas resolveu abrir a porta mesmo assim.

Jensen estava lá e Jeffrey finalmente acordou de vez.

-Hey... posso entrar?

Jeffrey ainda teve que piscar algumas vezes antes de abrir passagem para que o outro entrasse. Fechou a porta e esperou que Jensen dissesse alguma coisa, pois ele mesmo não estava em condições.

-Desculpe ter aparecido a essa hora...

Jensen tinha a cabeça baixa e parecia envergonhado. Jeffrey sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, que estava feliz por ele ter aparecido, mesmo que ainda não soubesse o motivo daquela visita.

-Sem problemas. - Vendo que o outro permanecia quieto e cabisbaixo, resolveu falar. - O que foi Jensen? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Quando você vai embora? - Jensen finalmente olhava pra ele.

-Ainda não tenho data marcada.

Jensen suspirou e abaixou novamente a cabeça. -Por que você voltou Jeffrey? Quero dizer... você sabe que estragou tudo, não sabe?

Sim, ele sabia. Mas faria tudo de novo se tivesse a chance. Era um perfeito egoísta e não tinha problema nenhum com isso. Mas ele nunca quis machucar Jensen.

-Você sabe muito bem por que eu voltei.

-Não, eu não sei. A não ser, claro, que tenha sido para arruinar minha vida. - Jeffrey não disse nada. - Eu estava tentando ter algo sério com Jared. Eu realmente tentei. Mas aí...

-Jensen... - Jensen levantou uma mão para interrompê-lo e Jeffrey se calou.

-Aí você resolveu voltar e Deus sabe o que aconteceu. Mas eu nunca quis terminar com Jared e sabe por que? - Agora ele olhava direto em seus olhos. - Por que Jared nunca me abandonaria.

Jensen estava vermelho e com a respiração acelerada. - Daquela vez você me perguntou se eu o amava. Aquela pergunta não foi nem um pouco justa. Você sabe muito bem o que eu sinto! - Ele ficou quieto, como se pensasse no que dizer em seguida. - Mas Jared... ele me ama, ou amava pelo menos... E você, Jeffrey? O que exatamente você sente por mim? Eu preciso saber antes que você vá embora mais uma vez. - Então ele olhou para os próprios pés e continuou falando bem baixo. - Mas então eu não vou querer te encontrar de novo. Já estou cansado disso. Quero que me deixe em paz.

Jeffrey sabia que só tinha uma chance para concertar as coisas. Aproximou-se dele e levantou seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

- Jensen, eu sei que tenho o péssimo costume de só pensar em mim mesmo e que acabei estragando seus planos de felicidade com Jared. Mas mesmo sendo um perfeito egoísta eu sei que a única coisa que me importa no mundo é você. Então, mesmo que me implore, eu não iria conseguir te deixar de vez.

Jensen balançava a cabeça e tentava desviar o olhar. - Eu não acredito em você. Daqui a pouco você desaparece de novo. Você não tem ideia de como é difícil pra mim... Eu não sou como você, Jeffrey!

-Então trate logo de tirar suas coisas do apartamento de Jared e trazer tudo pra cá!- Jensen olhava incrédulo para ele - O que você está esperando?

-Pare com essas brincadeiras ridículas! E eu já tirei minhas coisas do apartamento... Jared não quer mais me ver tão cedo... E adivinha de quem é a culpa?

Jeffrey sorriu. - Desculpe, mas eu não fiz tudo sozinho.

-Idiota. - Jensen deu uma pancada leve em seu peito. Já não parecia tão tenso e Jeffrey se sentiu mais leve. - Saiba que eu tenho muitas coisas e elas não vão caber nesse quarto. Seria mais fácil _você_ ir pro meu antigo apartamento.

-... parece bom. Mas está um pouco tarde para uma mudança, não acha?

-Jeffrey, não brinque comigo. Está falando sério? Porque eu não vou deixar você ir embora depois, tá me entendendo?

Jeffrey chegou mais perto e segurou sua cintura, beijando de leve seu pescoço. -Pode me amarrar também se quiser. Só pra garantir.

Jensen começou a rir. - Vou me lembrar disso.

-Sim... - Jensen estremeceu quando ele começou a morder sua pele. - me mostre o que você pode fazer pra me manter sempre por perto.

Jensen segurou em seus braços e o afastou, olhando bravo pra ele. - Você não presta mesmo. Sou obrigado a castigá-lo.

-Cuidado Jensen... Assim você me excita.

Jensen colocou a boca perto do seu ouvido. - Eu sei.

E então Jensen o beijou e para Jeffrey aquele foi o melhor beijo de todos, pois não era mais um beijo de despedida. Era mais como uma promessa de todas as coisas boas que estavam por vir. E Jeffrey amou aquela nova perspectiva.

-Agora vamos ao seu castigo... - Jensen o levou pra cama e Jeffrey mal pode esperar para sofrer horrores com aquela boca, dedos, língua, mãos e cada e toda parte do seu corpo. Jensen podia ser bem sádico quando bem disposto. Até pensou em comprar um par de algemas para animá-lo qualquer dia desses...

Mas aí Jensen começou a fazer umas coisas com uma parte muito sensível de seu corpo, e ele gemeu alto, perdendo o rumo de seus pensamentos. Talvez ele aprontasse mais alguma coisa para receber mais alguns castigos como aquele. E a melhor parte é que estava apenas começando.

* * *

.

.

.

\o/

Finalmente terminei! Eu quero agradecer a todos que leram! Quero agradecer especialmente à minha mãe, meu pai, não, não... Calma. Voltando.

Cara, já deu pra perceber que eu surto muito quando se trata do Jeffrey, e escrever essa fic foi delicioso em vários sentidos! Obrigada mesmo Thata por ter plantado essa ideia na minha cabeça, espero que ela tenha germinado de forma satisfatória /duplosentidomodeon

Esse foi seu segundo presente, agora já chega né? Huahuahauhauahauhauahuah! Mentira amor, adoro escrever presentes pra você!

Muitos me disseram que eu seria torturada por essa fic se não fosse o casamento do Jared. Bem, saibam que eu ia escrever de qualquer jeito, ele tendo casado ou não... *lixa*

Agora todo mundo mandando review!

Beeeijos!


End file.
